


Expensive

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-FF7, Pre-Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Rufus thinking about certain aspects in his life.





	Expensive

With a pained expression, Rufus thought back to the years before Meteor crashed into Midgar. So many things had changed since then. ShinRa, once a world monopol in various areas, was literally in pieces and only him and his four most loyal Turks were left - everyone else was dead, had disappeared, resigned, or deserted.  
He thought back to the expensive lifestyle he’d led until Meteor - cars, parties, designer clothes… It was his image that had meant everything for him up to that incident. Now, bound to a wheelchair due to a fractured heel bone and the first signs of geostigma on his arm and hairline, he reflected that these prestige objects might’ve been nothing more than that - to make an impression of sophistication even at his young age, not only to business partners he’d started to meet as soon as he was named vice-president of the company, but also, and he knew that now, in hopes of getting acknowledged, being seen, by his father. Who always told him what a disgrace and loser he was and that he’d never be able to lead the company in the way he did. Well, he'd been right.  
  
But nothing of that mattered anymore. He still had huge savings on various accounts, so rebuilding the company and continuing with what he was used to wouldn’t be that much of a problem, but Rufus found himself to have calmed down significantly. He didn’t feel the need to prove anything to anybody anymore. Sure, he still had plans and everything on how to continue (given that he’d survive with the geostigma) and still did a significant amount of scheming, but there was no need to get whole Gaia’s attention - at least not at the moment, and not in the way he’d done previously.  
  
There was only one thing he wouldn’t go without, as he’d learnt to appreciate the fabric quality: his custom-tailored white silk clothing.


End file.
